iLove My Brother?
by RayLedgend
Summary: My return to iCarly. Who'd have known I'd love this universe? Anyway. Carly has always had secret feelings for her brother, so what happens when he falls for another? Definitely some lemon here, and explicit incest. Read at your own risk!


Hey, all. Get ready for a shock. I don't own iCarly! I never expected to return to the iCarly-verse but, I fell in love with it during iKilled Freddy. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy.

A/N: This story starts with a quick Yaoi bit. If you'd prefer to skip right to the incest portion, then you may hit F3 on your keyboard, and search for my next use of the word "Sister." That should take you right there, you sicko though you may have to scroll up a tad if you like story (yeah, right =P)

". . . And, we're clear!" concluded Freddie Benson, signaling the success of another iCarly. Freddie was the iCarly team's technical producer. "Great job, guys, but I gotta go now, my uh . . . my mom got a new preventative Dandruff shampoo she needs me to try . . ." Freddie said trying to hide his blushing face.

Carly could only giggle in response. "Dandruff shampoo?" Freddie buried his face in his palm, utterly humiliated. "Well, ok, Freddie. I'll see you tomorrow." Carly said with more sincerity letting her supportive side show. Freddie nodded, and started out the studio.

"Yeah, Fredward, you go have fun with your fag shampoo." Sam said on his way out. Freddie, truly hurt, froze at that comment. It took Freddie a few moments to get moving again. Sam's tongue had never cut quite so deep. Freddie didn't mind Sam's insulting nature. In fact, he had grown quite used to it. But secretly, and unbeknownst to Carly and Sam, Freddie was actually gay. He tried to mask it with his "crush" on Carly, but in all reality, Freddie just had no sexual desire for women.

In a slight depression about Sam's comment, Freddie left the studio, and started descending the stairs to the main room of Carly's apartment, but stopped halfway, and stood in silence, fixing a loving gaze at Spencer. Spencer Shay was Carly's 26 year old brother and legal guardian. He was an amateur artist, and was in fact working on a sculpture at this moment. Freddie was secretly attracted to Spencer, and had been for as long as he knew him. Spencer was too focused on the artwork to perceive Freddie's partial descent, giving the young 15 year old ample time to stare at him.

"Hey Spence," Freddie greeted, making the rest of the way down the steps. "What up?"

"Oh, hey Freddie," Spencer said back as his attention was halfway diverted from the art project. "Where's Carly?" He inquired, laughing mentally at Freddie's attempts to sound cool.

"Still in the studio . . ." Freddie responded, visibly put off that Spencer didn't care as much about him.

Spencer, easily noticing Freddie's change in demeanor, stopped work on his art immediately. "Something wrong, Freddie?" Spencer asked as he got up from the table.

"Well . . . yeah. Spencer, I . . . uh . . . have a question to ask." Freddie admitted, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

Partly against his better judgment, Spencer decided to be parental. "A question? Sure, ask me anything," Spencer said, letting his more fatherly side take over.

"Well, it's . . . uh . . . no, it's nothing. J-just forget it." Freddie blushed. He simply didn't have the courage to ask something like this.

"No, you can tell me . . . ," Spencer hesitantly insisted, praying to God the conversation wasn't going where he thought it was.

Freddie leaned in close, intruding deeply into Spencer's comfort zone. "Spencer . . . I love you, ok!" Freddie exploded. "I really, really love you!"

Spencer jumped back, and fell on the couch, completely shocked at Freddie's new attitude. "What? Are . . . uh . . . you're kidding, right! I thought you loved Carly!" Spencer was sure it was a joke. "Sam must have put him up to this," he thought. "I mean, Freddie just can't be serious here."

Freddie started to cry. "NO!" He cried out. "No, I'm not joking, Spence. I . . . I really do love you. My crush on Carly . . . it's been a front . . . I thought if you all thought I liked Carly, then I could get closer to you! Please, Spencer, you can't reject me! Not after I came out and told you!" He leaned in closer, searching Spencer's eyes for signs of acceptance.

Spencer didn't know what to say. Freddie was so vulnerable here, but he couldn't become romantically involved with someone Freddie's age. Not to mention what Mrs. Benson would do no matter how old her son got. He had to say no, but he also had to be delicate. As Spencer opened his mouth to set Freddie straight, however, he started to realize he didn't really want to. A strange feeling he couldn't identify was taking him over. It wasn't love, that was for sure, but whatever it was, it was keeping him from rejecting Freddie outright. Instead, Spencer leaned in for the kiss. Freddie gladly took the offer, and embraced the older man.

Joy overtook Freddie, as he felt his and Spencer's cocks grow in unison. Almost on instinct, he broke the kiss, knowing the time to undress was coming. He leaned into Spencer, licking and nibbling all corners of his body.

Spencer's lust continued to grow, but he didn't know why. He had never felt like this about another male, and it was making him uncomfortable, but this discomfort welded with an erotic pleasure. After a few minutes of waiting, Spencer could bear it no longer. The lust overpowered him, robbing him of control and rational thought. In one swift yet over the top motion, Spencer took his trousers right off. Freddie followed suite, only to find his virgin anus being penetrated by Spencer's stiff rod. The two newly unified men sat upon the couch, the younger and lighter Freddie positioned atop Spencer's dick. Immediately, Spencer began his upward thrusts.

Freddie had always imagined this, but couldn't hope to imagine just how great it felt. "Oh, Spencer don't stop!" Freddie moaned. "I've always wanted this, Spencer! Please don't stop!"

Spencer had no intention of stopping, for he was feeling just as good as Freddie. All good things, however, must come to an end, and after ten minutes of love making, Spencer found himself unable to hold back any longer. He let out a deep passionate moan as a full load of semen vacated his penis and entered Freddie's 15 year old rectum. As sense returned to Spencer, he opened his eyes to see an ocean of ejaculate spraying out of Freddie like a fountain.

The thick white liquid landed everywhere. The couch, the sculptures, and even Spencer's face were all covered with the rain of jizz Freddie produced.

At this moment, Carly walked downstairs only to find a scene that could have come out of a disturbing porn video. There in the middle of the apartment lay Freddie and Spencer, both nude, and both kissing each other passionately amidst piles of white fluid.

"Hey, Spence?" Freddie asked while Carly watched in silence. Spencer couldn't respond for he was too overcome with mortification over what he had just got through doing. Freddie continued "Maybe we should start a shower to wash this off." He said flirtatiously. Spencer remained too horrified to think, and simply nodded without quite registering Freddie's comment. Freddie got up and led the way, while Spencer followed like a drone.

As the same sex lovers went to shower together, it hit her . . . Carly, I mean. "It . . . it was so obvious. It all makes sense." Carly thought holding back vomit and tears as she heard her brother start a shower with another male of 15. Carly was amazed she never connected the dots before. The way he could never hold down a relationship with a woman, the ungodly amount of time he spent with Socko, and hell, even that time he mistook a man for a woman on that dating site. "It's no wonder my brother's gay." Carly realized. "But it isn't fair!" Carly said aloud as she started to cry. "W-w-why can't he feel that way about me! Why Freddie!" Carly yelled at no one in particular.

Carly started sobbing almost beyond control as she took in the white sticky aftermath of her brother's homosexual escapade. "I was stupid." Carly said regaining composure. "He's my brother. Of course I had no chance!" Carly just sat at the staircase and listened to the water run. The truth is she always had secret feelings for Spencer. She thought, she hoped against all social norms that her love might one day be returned. Of course, this all hinged on the fact that Spencer was straight which Carly had always taken for granted.

Little did Carly know that Spencer did indeed like women. There was no question that he did, of this much he was certain. What he wasn't sure about was why he felt this way about Freddie. Truly nothing about Freddie actually attracted Spencer. To be frank, Spencer dreaded time alone with Freddie, so why this? Why did Spencer just finish making love to him, why were they now showering together, and why did Spencer now find himself scrubbing Freddie's ballsack? Was he simply bisexual and just never knew, or was it the mere allure of the forbidden fruit? Whatever the reason, Spencer was sure he'd be seeing a lot more of Freddie, much to his dismay.

As Carly heard the water stop running, she slumped her heartbroken body up the stairs. Carly had all but lost the willpower to move as the realization that her love would go unreturned set in. At the same time, Spencer was still mortified at his actions with Freddie. In their depression, Carly sent Sam home, and Spencer did the same with Freddie. As the two left, the apartment descended into near silence, the only sounds being Carly's muffled sobbing. Spencer effectively blocked that out, paying attention only to his own thoughts.

As the minutes turned to hours, and the day to night, Carly decided to speak to her brother, her mind refusing to stop racing as she made the slow trip toward Spencer's room. She froze at the door still unsure of what to say. Nonetheless, she weakly lifted a shaking hand.

A knock. Just one, quick and quiet. Not enough to break Spencer from his own thoughts. No response. Carly almost left, but stopped herself. This time, two knocks sounded, and the young Carly called her brother's name. This clearly got his attention for Carly heard him jump out of bed. The door opened and before her stood Spencer clothed in just boxers and an undershirt, making her unobtainable love more painful. "Carly?" Spencer asked with true sincerity, clearly surprised that Carly came to his room. She hadn't done that in years, after all.

Carly blushed a bit, and looked down and to the side. "Well, uh . . ." Carly started. Spencer looked on with continued sincerity. "I'm not sure how to say this, Spencer so . . ." Spencer still kept an accepting expression, but it lost some sincerity as he feared the worst direction Carly could go with this. Carly let it out. "Well, I saw you and Freddie today and—"

Spencer's gaze changed from acceptance to fear as he interrupted Carly. "You know you can't tell people about that!" Spencer yelled, panicked.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Spencer." Carly said back, just a bit hurt. "But why didn't you ever tell me you were gay!"

This time Spencer looked perplexed. ". . . Because I'm not." Spencer frankly replied.

Carly snapped. "But what about all the time you spend with Socko!"

"And what about all the time _you_ spend with Sam?"

"W-well then why don't you have a relationship with a woman?"

"I don't see you with a boyfriend all day."

Carly shrugged. Her brother's argument could not be beat. ". . . Then why did you and Freddie—"

"I don't know!" Spencer shouted, his voice suddenly shaking. "I don't know what came over me, and it's eating me up inside."

The rational part of Carly had trouble believing Spencer. After all, you don't go that far with someone, especially someone of the wrong gender without knowing why . . . do you? But her emotional half, the part of her that had lusted after her brother for as long as she could remember took this as hope. She took this as opportunity. "So, then would you- well, since you like women, would you be my first time?" Carly asked, more nervous than she had ever felt before.

Spencer didn't believe what he just heard, but before he could react in any way, his sister leaned in for the kiss. She grasped her brother in a tight embrace, kissing him with unbridled passion. Spencer didn't resist, although mainly because he was too shocked by his sister's actions. Carly, however, in the emotional state she was in, interpreted her brother's lack of resistance as downright acceptance. Spencer could still feel the passion on his sister's lips as she pulled away and began to undress.

Spencer knew he couldn't let this happen, but as he took in the sight of his sister disrobing before him, every objection he could think to make was slowly but surely driven out of his head. Her small, still developing young body was perhaps too attractive to him. Almost without conscious thought, Spencer removed his boxers uncovering his hardening member, as Carly layed on her back and spead her legs for her brother. "Why do all these 15 year olds want to fuck me?" Spencer thought. Spencer realized right then and there that it wasn't Freddie that attracted him per se'. Instead, he was attracted to underage children. Wasting no time thinking anymore, Spencer thrust himself into his sister's virgin hole.

Carly grasped at Spencer, feeling a quick but sharp burst of pain, then held him close in the equally intense waves of pleasure that followed. Carly tried to kiss Spencer again, but the compounding pleasure from each of Spencer's loving thrusts effectively robbed her of control of her body, leaving her struggling to lift her head more than a few inches. Spencer saw his sister's attempts and met her halfway. This time, Spencer leaned in, Carly's taboo love finally fully returned. The two were no longer merely siblings. Now, they were lovers. This was everything Carly wished for. She didn't want this feeling to ever end. As was the case with Spencer earlier, however, everything must come to an end. In little more than 5 minutes, Carly's climax approached.

"Spencer, I think- I think I'm about to—" Before she could finish, it happened. She climaxed, and as she did, she held her brother again, clinging to him with both arms and legs. Spencer knew his own climax wasn't far off, but when his sister held him so close, he became engulfed in an ocean of pleasure. Almost immediately, a load of semen rocketed into his baby sister's womb. For the remainder of the night, the two kissed and embraced, not bothering to redress.

"I love you Spencer. I never want to lose you." Carly whispered between kisses.

"Never. I'll never leave you Carly. I never want to lose you, baby sister." Spencer said back in the same hushed voice.

Finally, the two went to sleep, both still nude and in each other's arms.

Epilogue

A month or so later, Carly found herself pregnant with Spencer's child. Spencer was, of course, not about to abandon his sister, and was willing to help care for the baby, but unfortunately, Freddie let his sexual experience with Spencer slip to his mom. As a result, Spencer was found guilty on charges of statutory rape. Carly was taken in by her grandfather, and months later, she birthed the child. Sadly, the sight of him reminded Carly of her brother who she'd never again see, so she killed herself as an escape from the pain. She would have given the boy up for adoption, but she knew no one would want the three eyed, seven toed, and mentally retarded product of incest who ended up dying of health problems within a week anyway.

Years later, Freddie found himself jailed for fucking a 15 year old just as Spencer had done to him so long ago.

So, the moral of the story is that no good can come of anything I wrote about . . . EVER! Don't do it.

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I'm sick and disgusting and should go to hell. I've heard it all before, but still I'd like to see some reviews. I'm sure there are some things I could have streamlined, and I don't consider this my best work, but it's far from my worst ^_^


End file.
